


Leur étreinte

by InsomniaNoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But emotions, Côte D'Azur!Widowmaker, F/F, Fluff, Gifted Writing for someone, Hawaii USA is featured, Imagine them in their summer skins, Lesbians, Making Out, Questionable Emotions, Tulum!Sombra, Widowmaker's Programming Wearing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/InsomniaNoir
Summary: Akande granted Sombra and Widowmaker permission to take a long overdue vacation on his dime. Widowmaker did not have time to object when Sombra greedily accepted it. Sombra only asked if Widow preferred a specific climate, which prompted her to say without hesitation somewhere warm, this in turn caused the young woman to grin “Say no more.”





	Leur étreinte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyndario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndario/gifts).



> This is a "gift" for one of my fans. It was originally supposed to be 500 words, but then it wound up being 800+ and I managed to cut it down to close to 600. 
> 
> Writing a complete story in 500 words is hard.
> 
> If you want to see more work of mine, come to my tumblr @UltimaSomnia or visit my Twitter @InsomniaNoir where I talk mess and advertise my "gift" ;)

Amélie used to be a hopeless romantic in her former life. She did everything and anything for whoever she romantically pursued. With her current life, she found being romantic again a brand-new experience considering her programming.

 

Akande granted Sombra and Widowmaker permission to take a long overdue vacation on his dime. Widowmaker did not have time to object when Sombra greedily accepted it. Sombra only asked if Widow preferred a specific climate, which prompted her to say without hesitation somewhere warm, this in turn caused the young woman to grin “Say no more.”

 

Within minutes, flights were booked to the island of Oahu in Hawaii and they made sure to pack appropriately.

 

Their first day was spent adjusting to the jetlag; Sombra more affected by it than Widow. The latter enjoyed any cuddling and napping to accommodate the hacker. Afterward, the women enjoyed walking around with their aliases, not disturbing anyone and enjoying the Hawaiian culture around them.  Relished in the atmosphere, the younger woman was excited to have a quality dinner with the spider. Sombra slyly announced it as a date, this earned a genuine smile from the older woman.

 

Once those _entertaining_ events transpired, they retired to their hotel room. A bath was drawn from the lavish tub, jets and many bubbles were there to appease the hacker’s guilty pleasure. Languid, intimate touches initiated on Olivia’s part as she leaned into Amélie’s frame in the tub; she released a sigh of satisfaction.

“I had a great time today,” She turned her body and head to look at Amélie who leisurely took a sip of her wine. “Thanks for letting me take you out on a date, Amélie.”

The sound of her name on the Latina’s lips caused the sniper to feel something tug within her. The way her cybernetic cerulean blue eyes brightened up and the softening of her features, made the moment intimate.

Amélie lowered her glass on the window sill before she turned to Olivia and lowered her lips towards hers. The kiss starts off chaste before fervor consumed them. Widowmaker’s original thoughts of Sombra being a nuisance show no trace of within recent months. The embodiment of this moment emphasized she was feeling something other than numb. It could not be explained yet, but she wants to understand these sensations again.

 

Their passion within the bathtub caused them to migrate toward their plush King-size bed in their luxurious suite. Olivia carefully tried to dry them off, so the bed wouldn’t be too wet, but the French woman had other plans.

 

During these heated moments of intimacy, passionate gasps, low moans, and high-pitched cooing sounded throughout the room from the Latina specifically. Amélie brought the blanket to cover them after she felt the other woman come down from her orgasmic high.

The electrifying heat of Olivia’s skin felt nice against her cold skin. She realized then that she was able to feel her, she looked down at the woman who was still in a daze. Curious, she brought her lips down towards the side of her neck, felt not only the pulse on her throat but the heat emanating from her pressure point.

 

“I like how you feel, _cherie_.” Amélie murmured against the soapy and salty skin. Olivia relaxed at the intimate gesture before sobering up. Eyes widen when she grasped the weight of her words, a genuine smile graced her features as she moaned contently.

 

“I like that you’re starting to feel again, _hermosa_.” Eyes closed slowly before her sultry accented reply, “ _Ahora veamos cuántos orgasmos sentirás_.”

 

That was the first time Widowmaker felt the heat rise to her cheeks, this was the second time Amélie felt ready to indulge her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Sombra says "Now let's see how many orgasms you will feel." at the end. 
> 
> If there is a better, sexier way of saying this, I am definitely open to editing this. -investigates-


End file.
